Dança da solidão
by Amapumpkin
Summary: Insanas gotas de verdades na última noite que passaram juntos (Goku X Chichi)


A sensação era que ia sufocar debaixo do corpo pesado, que colado ao seu, movimentava-se para saciar o desejo que crescia a cada suspiro. Mesmo faltando-lhe ar nos pulmões, se deliciava com o vai e vem do ritmo daquela dança inebriante.

Sabia do perigo. Sabia que ele fazia um esforço sobre humano para não exceder com a força, podendo quebra todos os seus ossos em segundos. Sabia que qualquer movimento mais brusco dele significaria seu último suspiro. Sempre foi assim. E ela nunca se importou com isso.

_ Aaaah!

Mil coisas passavam pela mente embaraçada, porém nenhuma delas virava palavra. Só conseguia gemer.

Num movimento eficaz, fez com que ele entendesse que queria mudar de posição. Sentou-se por cima do quadril largo do homem, fazendo com que o encaixe do volume pulsante dele dentro do seu corpo fosse mais do que sentido, fosse contemplado pela visão panorâmica que tinha de Goku embaixo de si.

Respirou fundo, passando as duas mãos pequenas pelo tórax bem definido. Tantos anos de treinos pesados. As mãos dele subira de suas coxas para os seios delicados. Pensou que estivesse possuída pelo prazer que sentia crescer com as estocadas dele, com o próprio corpo rebolando de desespero em cima dele, numa possessão maligna. Algum espírito das trevas haveria de ter entrado na sua alma, porque naquele momento, quando viu aquelas mãos grandes lhe tocarem, sentiu uma vontade animalesca de mordê-las. Queria arrancar pedaços de carne. Queria engolir aquela carne, ver sangue escorrer. Queria o sangue dele dentro dela, senti-lo correndo em suas veias.

Queria devorá-lo.

Naquela noite, perdeu as contas de quantas vezes pensou que já tivesse chegado no limite, com ondas de choque percorrendo o corpo, exaustivas. Sempre que essa certeza chegava, queria recomeçar tudo de novo. A ideia não era apenas acalmar a carne trêmula, mas também a dor voraz que carregava no peito, prorrogando aquela sensação inebriante por mais tempo possível. Como uma despedida. Como se em todas as vezes, fosse para ser a ultima vez.

Descansaram por alguns minutos. Chichi deitada sobre o corpo nu do marido, que fitava algum ponto do teto, perdido em pensamentos.

Goku sentiu a mulher se soltar de seu peito. Observou-a sentar na cama, de costas para ele, juntando com delicadeza as mechas da cabeleira negra grudada no suor da péle clara.

_"Tão cuidadosa."_

- Goku, não vá para essa luta – falou de uma vêz, ainda sentada de costas para o marido,se enrolando num lençol. Era errado ter aquela conversa com o corpo descoberto.

Não prestou atenção no que a outra falara. Pensava em como era uma mulher recatada, depois de tantos anos de casados, ainda se cobria rápida depois que se deitavam. Como se fosse errado ele olhar para seu corpo. Como se ele já não o tivesse o tocado inúmeras vezes.

- Chi, às vezes penso que ainda tem vergonha de mim – disse calmo, agora sentado atrás da mulher. Depositou um beijo no pescoço da amada, chegando mais perto dela, calmo.

- Não muda de assunto. Você nunca escuta o que eu falo.

- Não é isso meu amor, é que não posso adiar essa luta. Eles precisam de mim – disse tentando abraçá-la por trás, quando viu que ela levantou-se num sobressalto.

- Todo mundo sempre precisa de você, Goku, você tá sempre salvando o mundo e nunca lembra da sua família – disse de pé, ainda sem olhá-lo, segurando o lençol que persistia em tentar cair do corpo, seguindo para perto de uma janela aberta do quarto.

O homem respirou fundo. Não queria brigar. Não naquela noite. Procurou com o olha a cueca perdida no chão do quarto, também pensando que não era para terem aquela conversa estando nu.

- Chichi, sei que você é uma pessoa boa e que não terá esse pensamento egoísta de querer que a gente não vá pra luta. Gohan e eu treinamos muito para esse momento e mesmo que quiséssemos, não poderiam simplesmente não ir. Cell é um ser muito perigoso e...

- Tá falando de egoísmo comigo? Como ousa falar em egoísmo comigo? – olhou para o homem com o olhar pesado e fixo, olhos bem abertos, como se as palavras ditas por ele tivesse aberto um portal que ligara aqueles olhos ao inferno. Goku estremeceu quando avistou a mulher parada no canto do quarto, com os cabelos bagunçados, observando-o de pé na frente da janela. Imponente, assustadora e divina, como se ela tivesse crescido e tomado a forma de alguma entidade mística de outro mundo.

Achou que estava linda.

- Estou com um mal pressentimento. Nunca te pedi para desistir antes, sempre aceitei suas aventuras fora de casa para salvar a Terra e tudo mais – falou num tom mais calmo e sincero, virando-se para olhar para algum ponto fora da janela.

O moreno permanecia de pé apenas a roupa de baixo, paralisado ouvindo as palavras da mulher, como se a divindade que via dentro dela houvesse lançado-lhe um feitiço. Era como se ela brilhasse parada alí. Sentiu a garganta seca. Respirou fundo.

- Desculpa, Chichi...

- Você é a pessoa mais bondosa que conheço, Goku. Sempre admire isso em você. É um homem honesto e sincero. Mas também é uma pessoa extremamente egoísta – a mulher falava calma, agora trançando os longos cabelos, ainda parada na frente da janela, observando a noite negra do lado de fora.

- Esses anos todos e sempre pensando em ficar mais forte, lutar, vencer o oponente, ser o melhor. Vaidade. E pra quê tudo isso se sempre está sozinho?

Terminou de trançar os cabelos e seguiu para perto do homem, que a olhava vidrado.

Goku, num breve momento de devaneio, pensou que estivesse ficando louco. Poderia jurar que a mulher veio flutuando – e não andando - em sua direção.

_ "Como ela consegue me hipnotizar desse jeito?"_

- Alguma coisa muito ruim vai acontecer... não vá, Goku.

- Não posso, Chi, às vezes a gente não tem escolha na vida. Temos que fazer o que o quê temos que fazer. Lutar é a única coisa que sei fazer , se eu não fizer isso, o que vai ser então?

- O Gohan passa mais tempo com aqueles seus amigos delinquentes e com aquele ET verde do que contigo. Foi isso que as pessoas esperavam de você? Não, isso foi a escolha que fez para a nós!

Ela começara se alterar, falando num tom alto de voz, perdendo o ar etéreo que havia há poucos minutos atrás. Ele foi relaxando os músculos, como se o feitiço lançado por ela houvesse acabado. Pegou nos dois ombros dela, parados um na frente do outro, olhando-se.

- Você é uma mulher forte, Chichi. A mulher mais forte que conheço. Sempre tão cuidadosa e carinhosa para manter tudo em ordem na nossa casa, no nosso lar. Sempre teve muita paciência comigo. Gohan é aquele garoto maravilhoso graças à você, sei disso.

- Poderia ter sido diferente. Ele poderia ser assim por nossa causa.

- Mas foi você quem cuidou dele o tempo inteiro. Sei que você sofre com a minha ausência, querida. Ah, como eu queria ser um marido melhor para você.

Sentiu ser abraçada por aqueles braços tão fortes e ao mesmo tão delicados quando se tratava de tocar seu corpo. Ela abraçou-o de volta, encostando a cabeça no peito do outro, sentindo os olhos arderem.

- Goku, não vai.

- Tenho que ir, Chichi.

Se soltou do abraço dele, sentindo a preocupação transformando-se em raiva. Empurrou-o de leve, como se qualquer menção a agredir àquele homem fosse possível.

- Como pode fazer isso comigo? Como pode pisar em mim assim? Você prefere ser o homem mais forte das galáxias do que viver comigo e com Gohan! Não sabe como me sinto sozinha sem você, sempre te esperando, sempre sabendo de notícias suas pelos outros.

- Eu sei sim.

- Não sabe não!

- Desculpa, Chichi.

-Pára de se desculpar.

Saiu de perto do homem, andando pelo quarto sem rumo, sentindo o corpo trêmulo. Agora não era de desejo e sim por uma fúria descomunal que crescia dentro de si.

- Não precisa ser herói o tempo inteiro. Já não morreu pela doença do coração, não percebe que recebeu uma segunda chance? A vinda daquele rapaz do futuro mudou toda a história. Deixa os outros se virarem sozinhos, sem você ter que se sacrificar sempre...

Ele seguiu-a com o olhar. Ela já havia formulado mais palavras duras para lhe lançar e, quando olhou-o para pronunciá-las, foi a sua vez de se sentir petrificada pelos olhos negros e penetrantes que o outro lhe lançava. Não lembrava de ter visto aquela expressão no roto dele alguma outra vez.

- Chichi, não posso simplesmente abandonar as pessoas que me esperam amanhã. Respeito seu pressentimento e preocupação. E por isso quero que saiba que sempre serei muito grato por ter recebido seu amor enquanto estive vivo. Se eu for para o outro mundo, terei sido o homem mais feliz, só por saber que tive você em minha vida.

- Quero te pedir desculpas por todas as vezes que a fiz sofrer.

- Goku...

- Eu amo você, Chichi, você sabe que sempre será a única para mim.

- Pára de se desculpar, já disse! – foi o que conseguiu falar. Voltou a abraça-lo, agora deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto, molhando não só a própria face, mas o dorso desnudo do homem que tanto queria fazer adentrar pelos seus poros. Fosse com sangue, carne ou apenas com um abraço apertado.

_"Eu sei, você sempre foi só meu."_

- Eu sei disso – levantou o rosto para olhá-lo, ainda abraçados, dando um sorrido doce por entre o rosto molhado, quebrando o clima tenso que havia se formado. Passou de leve as mãos nas costas do amado, num gesto de carinho que gostaria poder estender para toda a eternidade – Ninguém mais além de mim te aguentaria.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada divertida e espontânea, levando uma mão para trás da cabeça, num gesto mais do que habitual.

- Não aguentaria mesmo não, Chi.

- Eu te amo, Goku. Sempre amei.

- Espero que numa outra vida possamos viver mais tranquilos juntos, sem batalhas e treinos em lugares distantes. Numa outra oportunidade, gostaria de nascer um humano comum, para ficar perto dos nossos filhos e te fazer companhia.

- Shhi! – colocou a mão na boca do outro, fazendo com que se calasse.

- Sempre soube quem você é. E eu te amo assim. Se você não fosse assim, você, eu não te amaria. Nunca pense sem ser outra pessoa. Essa pessoa nunca vai ter o meu amor. Agora vamos tomar um banho. Já está amanhecendo. Logo Gohan vai acordar e terei que descer para preparar o melhor café da manhã que ele jamais provou.

No compasso da desilusão, o cansaço da noite virada na luxúria, pela conversa intensa e o nó que ainda estava na sua garganta pesavam nas suas costas. Não adiantaria brigar para que ele esquecesse aquela loucura toda de torneio.

_"Ele realmente não poderia deixar de ir mesmo se quisesse."_

Seguiu para o banheiro, com o homem atrás de si, que voltara a estampar o semblante divertido e alegre no rosto. Era como se aquela conversa cega nunca tivesse acontecido.

- Poxa, Chi, e pra mim? Aliás, eu já estou com fome. Não vai preparar um café da manhã especial para mim também?

- Mas é claro que vou Goku. Vou preparar a melhor refeição que vai comer na vida inteira.

_"Como se fosse a última."_


End file.
